edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Cul-de-Sac City
This Game will be a mobile city-building game, similar to The Simpsons: Tapped Out Publisher: Gameloft Platform: iOS Plot While in Peach Creek, The Eds were at Ed's Room making a life-like alien meteor for a scam. After it was completed, Ed thought it was a real meteor and will devastate Peach Creek. So he climbed the Roof and Eddy and Edd tries to catch him or he'll throw the meteor and it will actually devastate Peach Creek but they too late and Ed tried to threw it to space but failed, making it falling down to the ground causing an explosion that destroyed the cul-de-sac and city. Everybody blamed the Eds for creating the meteor and making Peach Creek in to a wasteland. So the Eds must do something to make money and rebuild the entire city. Gameplay The Game starts with the Eds back to the cul-de-sac with the kids sitting in the sidewalk. It will start 360 Ed Dollars and no Jawbreakers with its first task rebuild the Eds' houses first then the kids' houses and after you will increased to level 2, to rebuild the kids houses, you must first do a task for each person to earn enough money to rebuild all houses, after that, you will increase to level 3. You can also buy equipment (wood, paint cans, etc.) to make scams from the show to earn money and XP easily or from income taxes. You can also visit the junkyard for scam materials or stores for premium materials to earn money from scams faster. You can upgrade buildings to level 3 to recieve big rewards but will take more time to recieve. You can use third-person view control the Eds to go to inside places, houses, and even the school or bird's eye view to view the map and transport the Eds to places faster but cannot be used while inside a building. Original Currency: Ed Dollars Premium Currency: Jawbreakers XP Points: Buttered Toast Level Max: 48 Purchases Ed Dollars #Wallet of Ed Dollars: 4,000 Ed Dollars $0.99 #Jar of Ed Dollars: 8,000 Ed Dollars $2.99 #Backpack of Ed Dollars: 16,000 Ed Dollars $4.99 #Wheelbarrow of Ed Dollars: 60,000 Ed Dollars $9.99 #Suitcase of Ed Dollars: 100,000 Ed Dollars $19.99 #Houseload of Ed Dollars: 180,000 Ed Dollars $35.99 #Vault of Ed Dollars: 500,000 Ed Dollars $59.99 #Heavy Treasure Chest: 1,200,000 Ed Dollars $99.99 Jawbreakers #Box of Jawbreakers: 30 Jawbreakers $0.99 #Bag of Jawbreakers: 100 Jawbreakers $2.99 #Wagon of Jawbreakers: 400 Jawbreakers 80 More $4.99 #Carload of Jawbreakers: 600 Jawbreakers 120 More $9.99 #Garageful of Jawbreakers: 1,000 Jawbreakers 200 More $19.99 #Store of Jawbreakers: 1,200 Jawbreakers 300 More $35.99 #Truckload of Jawbreakers: 1,800 Jawbreakers 600 More $59.99 #Factory of Jawbreakers: 2,400 Jawbreakers 1,200 More $99.99 Houses Ed's House, Edd's House, Eddy's House *Rewards: 10 Ed Dollars/4 XP *Time: 15 Sec. *Cost: 120 Ed Dollars *Upgradable?: No *Level to Unlock: 1 Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy, & Jonny's House *Rewards: 30 Ed Dollars/7 XP *Time: 40 Sec. *Cost: 300 Ed Dollars *Upgradable?: No *Level to Unlock: 2 The Playground All the Recreation Equipment must be builded to recieve rewards *Cost: 800 Ed Dollars *Upgradable?: Yes *Cost to Upgrade: #Level 2: 1500 Ed Dollars #Level 3: 3200 Ed Dollars *Level to upgrade to Level 2: Level 9 *Level to upgrade to level 3: Level 13 *Level to Unlock: 4 *Rewards: 100 Ed Dollars/17 XP *Time: 20 Min. *Level 2 Rewards: 300 Ed Dollars/26 XP *Time: 45 Min. *Level 3 Rewards: 600 Ed Dollars/ 33 XP *Time: 60 Min. Recreation Equipment *The Slide *Cost: 500 Ed Dollars *The Swing *Cost: 500 Ed Dollars *Seesaw *Cost: 420 Ed Dollars *Monkey Bars *Cost: 300 Ed Dollars *Bouncy Rides *Cost: 240 Ed Dollars *Sandbox *Cost: 100 Ed Dollars *Price to purchase all in once: 4 Jawbreakers Park n' Flush Trailer Park *Cost: 2000 Ed Dollars *Upgradable?: Yes *Level to Unlock: 8 *Cost to Upgrade: *No cost, keep cleaning up the trailer park 40 times after every six hours to upgrade to level 2 and 100 times after every eighteen hours to upgrade to level 3.